The present invention is related to a method and an equipment for cleaning a dispersion head, and particularly to a method and an equipment for cleaning a dispersion head of a chemical vapor (CVD) deposition machine.
With progress of the semiconductor industry, the periodic maintenance (PM) of the semiconductor parts plays an important role in the semiconductor industry. As we know, the dispersion head of the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) machine is used for uniformly depositing the desired materials on the surface of the wafer. It""s expectable that a lot of particles would be formed on the surface of the dispersion head after a specific period of running time, and thus the product yield is lowered. Therefore, it""s necessary to clean the dispersion head. However, according to the prior art, it takes long time to clean the dispersion head, and thus the running time of the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) machine is shortened. Besides, according to the prior art, the dispersion head is easily damaged during the cleaning process. If the damaged dispersion head is still used for running the chemical vapor deposition machine, the yield of the semiconductor product would be lowered. If the damaged dispersion head is being replaced with a new one, the cost for maintaining the dispersion head is expectably raised.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic diagram showing a structure of a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) machine. While the chemical vapor deposition machine 11 is running, a few particles which are not tightly deposited on the wafer 17 would fall to the outer cover 14 and the surface 15 of the dispersion head 12. The chemical vapor deposition machine 11 is first vacuumed for removing the particles remained on the cover 14 and the surface 15 of the dispersion head 12. After the dispersion head 12 and the outer cover 14 is disassembled from the chemical vapor deposition machine, the particles remained on the surface 16 of the chemical vapor deposition machine are then removed. Thereafter, according to the prior art, the isolating plates 13 are taken out and then scrubbed at the end.
Therefore, according to the prior art, the conventional cleaning method has some disadvantages as follows. First of all, it takes long time to clean the dispersion head. Besides, the dispersion head is easy to be damaged during the cleaning process, and thus the cost for maintaining the dispersion head is raised. Moreover, the yield of the semiconductor product is lowered.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and an equipment for rapidly and effectively cleaning the dispersion head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and an equipment for lowering the cost of maintaining the dispersion head.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and an equipment for raising the yield of the semiconductor product.
According to the object of the present invention, a method for cleaning a dispersion head of a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) machine applied to the semiconductor manufacturing industry is provided. The method comprises the steps of a) providing a chemical reaction tank for immersing said dispersion head therein and cleaning said dispersion head with ultrasonic, b) providing a water tank for immersing said dispersion head therein, c) providing an organic solvent tank for immersing said dispersion head therein and d) providing a drying system for drying said dispersion head.
The chemical vapor deposition machine is one of an atmosphere chemical vapor deposition machine and a sub-atmosphere chemical vapor deposition machine. The chemical vapor deposition machine is used for depositing a silicon oxide glass selected from a group consisting of Boron-phosphorous Silicon Dioxide (BPSG), Boron Silicon Dioxide (BSG), Phosphorous Silicon Dioxide (PSG), Undoping Silicon Dioxide (USG) and Non-doping Silicon Dioxide (NSG).
Preferably, the chemical reaction tank is an aqueous solution containing 12% hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), and the aqueous solution further contains sodium ion (Na+) and potassium ion (K+).
Preferably, the water tank is an overflow water tank.
Preferably, the organic solvent tank is an isopropyl alcohol (IPA) tank which is equipped with recyclable pipe.
Preferably, the drying system is controlled at a temperature of 120xc2x0 C. The drying system is equipped with injected nitrogen gas. The drying system further includes a mesh for dispersing heated nitrogen gas, thereby smoothly passing said nitrogen gas through said dispersion head. The mesh is made of aluminum.
According to another object of the present invention, an equipment for cleaning a dispersion head of a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) machine applied to the semiconductor manufacturing industry is provided. The equipment comprises a chemical reaction tank for immersing said dispersion head therein and cleaning said dispersion head with ultrasonic, a water tank for immersing said dispersion head therein, an organic solvent tank for immersing said dispersion head therein, and a drying system for drying said dispersion head.
The chemical vapor deposition machine is one of an atmosphere chemical vapor deposition machine and a sub-atmosphere chemical vapor deposition machine. The chemical vapor deposition machine is used for depositing a silicon oxide glass selected from a group consisting of Boron-phosphorous Silicon Dioxide (BPSG), Boron Silicon Dioxide (BSG), Phosphorous Silicon Dioxide (PSG), Undoping Silicon Dioxide (USG) and Non-doping Silicon Dioxide (NSG).
Preferably, the chemical reaction tank is an aqueous solution containing 12% hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), and the aqueous solution further contains sodium ion (Na+) and potassium ion (K+).
Preferably, the organic solvent tank is an isopropyl alcohol (IPA) tank.
Preferably, the drying system is equipped with injected nitrogen gas. The drying system further includes a mesh for dispersing heated nitrogen gas, thereby smoothly passing said nitrogen gas through said dispersion head. The mesh is made of aluminum.